


Skimming Off the Cream

by beautifulboimckinley



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, spring awakening - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulboimckinley/pseuds/beautifulboimckinley
Summary: Haven't you heard the word of your body? Based on The Word of Your Body (Reprise) from Spring Awakening.





	Skimming Off the Cream

"Peaceful, isn't it?"

Kevin and Connor sit on a grassy hill, their bodies silhouetted by the setting sun. The mango rays of light illuminate Kevin's face, and he seems as if he is glowing to Connor. It's not as if that's anything new. Kevin always glows - he's ethereal, divine. But now it shows, and he has to admit the look suits him. 

"Yeah, it is." Connor's cheeks turn crimson as he coyly admits his dreams of being a pastor, his sentences peppered with giggles. 

"You're kidding," says Kevin, "I thought you wanted to be a Broadway star," punctuating his statement with a wink. Connor laughs more genuinely than he has in months, and it feels nice. That's the only way he can think to describe it - nice. 

"That too." He shrugs and winks back at Kevin, as if sealing a deal, who runs his hands through his hair and makes a face. 

"Jeez, Connor, you know it's all an act, right? They pretend to be all holy and pious and all that crap, but really, they're just jealous of the people who live freely but are too scared to let their fear of sin go." Connor's eyes widen at Kevin's blatant criticism of the church, and he has to remind himself that they're members of the Church of Arnold now to calm the nervous fizzle in his stomach. He sneaks a look at Kevin, maybe to see if he shows any remorse, but his eyes are still guiltless and fearless. 

Kevin moves closer to Connor and wraps his hand around his shoulder. His breath hitches at the sudden contact, and he prays that Kevin doesn't notice. 

"Honestly, Con, it's a shame to see you let society defeat you like this." 

"But, the alternative -" Connor interjects, his voice laced with confusion. But the he is drawn to Kevin like a moth is to a light, and so he shuts his mouth as he is interrupted. 

"Is to break all the rules and get your ass handed to you? Yeah, that's what I did, and look where we ended up. Excommunicated. I've figured out that it's not the way to go." Kevin looks confident and headstrong, like he rules the word, and if it's not enough, the melting sunlight is still giving him an angelic iridescence. In a way, Connor is jealous of that confidence. He's supposed to be the District Leader, and most of the time he's still far too soft and self conscious. He also wishes that Kevin weren't so beautiful under the setting sun, for Connor's sake. He still feels as if visited by some divine presence, and it's exhilarating but he can't think straight. 

"But if you're careful and patient, you can let the system work for you. That's what I do." Kevin smiles assuredly, but Connor is still baffled. Whatever "letting the system work for you" means, it seems easier said than done.

"Ok, imagine it like this. Think of the future as a pail of milk. One man works so hard that he churns it into butter - like Gotswana." He looks off into the distance wistfully for a moment, as if remembering something, and a saddened expression grazes his face. "Another worries so much that he spills his milk - like Mafala, I guess." 

Connor nods as Kevin continues. "But me? I'm like a pussycat. I just," he licks his finger in a crude gesture, "skim off the cream." Kevin moves yet closer to Connor, practically leaning on him. 

Bewildere, Connor echoes, "Just...skim off the cream?" 

Kevin grins. The sun has dipped lower now, and the light has a different quality to it. It bounds off of Kevin's hair and lips like a spotlight. "Right!" 

Connor is as red as a tomato, and he struggles for words. What he's hearing now goes against what he's been told his entire life, and it simply doesn't compute. He's certain that Kevin's been possessed, or that he's lost his mind, or perhaps he's high on caffeine. 

"But, what about the -" He sees Kevin with a hand over his mouth, shaking. "You're laughing. What? Kevin?" 

"Connor, you just need to let go for once. Enjoy what you've got, ya know?" He leans closer to Connor, with a gaze that Connor cannot decipher. It's either playful or determined, and he's not sure which. "I know that you, you know, like me, so why not just go for it?" 

He blanches white as a sheet. "What? I, uh, I - that's wrong. The church says so." 

"Forget about the church. Think about what you want." Connor wants Kevin. Connor wants Kevin. Connor wants - 

Then Kevin kisses Connor, his lips full of fire and light, and the District Leader feels like he is glowing the way that Kevin always is. It's an amazing feeling. He's not on the ground anymore, not in Kitguli anymore, he's somewhere new and undiscovered and beautiful, but it's over as soon as it began. Connor gasps for breath and is at least a little aware that his face looks like Enjolras's flag. 

"Oh my God." He toys with the dried grass as if it's the only thing anchoring him to reality - which it probably is, since Kevin Price just kissed him and he feels up in the sky. 

"Mm, I know." Kevin smirks, of course he does, and he seems strangely calm. He's just sitting there while Connor is bewildered and blushing and pinching himself to see if this is all a weird dream. "When we look back, thirty years from now, tonight will seem unbelievably beautiful." 

"And - and in the meantime?" 

"Why not?" 

To his dismay, he doesn't have an answer. 

Connor chews his lip bright red before saying, "On my way here after dinner, I, well, I thought we would only, you know, talk." 

For a moment, his cool, collected demeanor breaks, and his face betrays kindness and worry. 

"Oh! Are you sorry we..." Connor wants to kiss the sadness off Kevin's face, but he doesn't quite have the courage yet. 

He does, however, have the courage to confess. "No! No no no, I- I love you, Kevin, as I have never loved anyone." 

"And so you should."

Kevin kisses Connor again and he turns to putty into his touch. He lets Kevin run his fingers through his hair, although it ruins the pristine missionary look, and the heat radiating from his body envelops him. He's safe, he's secure, and he knows for sure that he never wants to let Kevin go. 

They kiss for a while. It feels like eternity, but it's probably just a few minutes. Connor doesn't care how long it's been, because it's the best few minutes of his life, full of warmth and color and life. They stop only because Kevin points out that the sun has set and being out at night in Kitguli is pretty much a death sentence to the both of them (though Kevin isn't any less gorgeous in the dark), so they reluctantly go inside whilst blushing and giggling like middle school girls. 

The last thing Connor says to Kevin that night is, "I think I understand what you mean a bit better now, about the pail of milk." Then he closes the door to his room smiling. 

As he lies in bed tossing and turning as usual, the words "and so you should" lull him to sleep faster than any of the hymns he sang on Sundays used to. 

His nightly hell dream isn't even that bad with Kevin Price to hold his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment with feedback!!!! i am begging you


End file.
